


某个飞行的夜晚

by vassalordnini



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: 一点小情趣





	某个飞行的夜晚

虽说做了很多准备，进入的瞬间还是觉得措手不及，右手想要抓着什么就摸到枕边的一个硬质的东西，在适应的时间段把玩了一下，不是空调遥控器，是手机。  
质感是磨砂，不是自己的，突然被刺激，他的脸贴着床单，一下张口喘息，大脑昏沉一片，意识却清醒，举起右手的东西。  
“……还在吗？子异？”  
对方专注于开拓，尽力讨好他，他腿发抖，虽然舒服却不满意语言上的忽略，又问:“王子异……那天录的，还在吗？”  
那双手握紧了腰侧，掌心的温度蒸发了身上凉汗，对方的胸膛靠上来，贴着他脊柱凸起的骨节。  
“……在的。”  
下面停了动作，吻落在后颈，他轻笑出声:“你明明答应我，你说你会删了的……”  
故意的嗔怪，他倒要听听这“老实人”做何解释。  
“忘了。”  
从来没有老实过，他刚想回点什么又是一个突入，那声音贴在耳边说着“里面……彻底化开了”，他又只剩下喘息的份。

首轮结束，搂在一起，好像这种温存时刻才让人有“恋爱”的实感。头发都湿了，黏在额头上，他闭着眼，对方伸出手为他整理，指尖擦过眉眼，他突然说:“我想听听。”  
手指顿住。  
这是不好意思。  
你当然该不好意思，他想。他睁眼，眨眼，态度懒洋洋地却很强势:“这种东西，不就是留着现在听？”  
他又挑眉:“还是说你只想一个人欣赏？”  
这个人开始展现出作为王子异这个个体最常见的认真表情，眉头微微皱着，拿起来手机，调整好音量，点下播放，直起身，放在他枕边，自己却面对他的腰搂上去，含住他一侧的乳尖。  
他闭上眼。

手机里最先传出来，是“哒”的一声。紧接着是喘息和布在摩擦的声音，然后是他在说话，“我不想这样，你……你放开我……”  
舌尖舔过乳头，敏感的肉粒再次被照拂，很快又硬成一个小块，王子异最近口癖真的有点重，好在也不爱咬，就是舔，最多用鼻尖蹭蹭。  
而扬声器里没有王子异的声音，还是身体在与被子床单打架，头发在枕头上挣扎，他想起来，那天是早晨，在南方，天气太热，开了空调。前一夜因为没有意义的事情怄气，他缩在棉被里背对着王子异睡了一夜。  
然后，意识还没睡醒，身体却感觉到有人入侵，那种威胁感让他吓得躲开，却被紧紧抱住，也是钳制住，穴口抵上灼热滚烫的凶器，耳边却是恋人的恳求。  
“坤坤，是我。”  
那时的他耳根一热，静了一会儿，晨勃的欢迎意味不会更明显。可是他不想便宜王子异，马上动作更大，只是昨晚就扩张润滑好的下身被烫得不能乱动，攀着床头柜的手不小心碰到了昨晚王子异录歌忘记息屏的手机。

王子异的头拱在他怀里，明明是很大只的人此刻却像小狗，他超喜欢小狗可是只养猫，因为已经有了王子异，这家伙不会争宠，但是会可怜巴巴地看自己。  
他抱住小狗头问:“这是不是你第一次听？”  
小狗单纯的眼睛看向他，王子异嘴唇红红的，是因为刚舔过他红红的乳尖，他看那湿漉漉的嘴先闭再开:“不是。”  
“几天不见你怎么这么色？”他故意挖苦小狗。  
这个阶段手机一直没有人声，只有肢体间的摩擦和挣动，他在躲王子异的拥抱，忽略两个人都有的意思仅是凭着那些不满意不服气就要拒绝王子异。王子异当然不愿意强迫他，只能在他挣开后又从背后抱他，下巴放在他肩膀，被他侧着躲开，鼻尖贴上头发，他甩一甩，面颊贴着背，他朝后动动顶开。  
他就是不高兴，生气一夜，哄不好的那种。  
他平时很少生气，对王子异的次数更是可以忽略不计，可是他生气的其他对象总得靠他自己想明白才能释怀，对王子异则不同，生气就可以拒绝，可以惩罚。若王子异头脑清醒不像此刻情欲受制于人还能说几句古老的段子逗逗他，现在的王子异，也是色急。  
急着要他，急着哄他，好像在看着远处的零食流口水，呜呜咽咽地叫，被他轻巧地说着：“No. Sit. ”

终于扬声器里传来人声，当时是王子异用鼻尖蹭他肩膀上被空调吹得冰凉的皮肤，很快拱热了，小声问：“你别生气了，坤坤。”  
紧接着是他说话：“做可以，不许进来。”  
此刻的王子异正好吮着他腿根的软肉，两个情景的配合让他一下想起来，很快捂住脸。他当时只是欺负王子异说着玩玩，谁能想到他会那样做。  
手机沉默，王子异却留下一个响亮的吻，然后是轻轻的笑声。他只能气哼哼地：“你不许笑。”  
那边还是无声，被面又有响动，很快他就听到自己颤抖的声音:“……你干嘛？”  
“你干嘛……？”  
这边的他也被吓到——怎么好好的又要含进去？

他怎么会想到王子异挤进他的腿缝里面。  
他们从来没有玩过这种擦边球，这样并不“解渴”，也太过于纯情。他想动，又怕随便动影响腿缝里的东西，那里虽然坚硬滚烫，但是表面的筋膜又滑，只能用大腿虚虚地夹着。  
他个子高，但是人瘦肩膀窄，腰也细，骨架像是竹，修长的样子，只是这两年好像是被感情养着，臀和腿根变得丰腴了不少，腰上是骨包着层皮，大腿上多了不少软肉，夹是夹得住，可是怎么动？  
他想要扭头问问，却一下被攥住要害，很快那手就熟练地套弄起来。  
被子早被扯开，身体紧贴了，他动不了，只能被拿捏被掌握，他控制呼吸，只觉得触觉都集中在下身，自己烫，对方的那根东西也烫得他有点害怕。  
很快就有液体渗出来，他始终控制着声音，反而导致下面颤抖得更加厉害。  
很快沾了液体的手就抽走了，再后来就是腿间有带着黏腻的摩擦。这动作没有快感，只是纯粹的肢体接触，可是喘息声却都加重了，两个人，一个频率。他的腿根被蹭得太热，有一点疼，这点疼却让他觉得更加难耐，前端无人抚慰，却更加兴奋，只有腿间的磨蹭他却觉得自己快要释放了，甚至眼角都渗出泪来。  
肩膀上都是呼吸间的热气。

早就没有人再听手机，取悦的人专注认真，被取悦的人无暇顾及。  
过了许久，他又问:“……那你一个人为什么会听呢？”  
又补一句，“感觉也没什么可听的。”  
“想你的时候，想回忆一下你生气什么样子。”

王子异最后把吻落在，蔡徐坤额头上。


End file.
